


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by MelissMySiss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, oikawa and his outrageous fear of spiders, super duper fluff, teasing Iwaizumi and Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissMySiss/pseuds/MelissMySiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real question of every pairing is who kills the spiders? </p><p>The even better question who is the one to make fun of the one who screams like a little girl when they see a spider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> So beltloop and I were talking on twitter about Oikawa and Suga dealing with spiders and I may or may have not accidentally written this so *throws confetti* enjoy!
> 
> Also read their fics they have wonderful oisuga stuff! [beltloop](http://archiveofourown.org/users/beltloop/pseuds/beltloop)

*cut to a few days later Iwaizumi and Suga are sitting at kitchen table still laughing over Oikawa's excessive fear of spiders and over reaction to them*

 

Oikawa enters the apartment to find his boyfriend and best friend sitting with their mouths covered behind their hands. Both of them clearly trying to stop laughter from bubbling out of them and from the looks of it Oikawa is the reason for their laughter. 

 

Oikawa frowns as he toes out of his shoes, "What are you two laughing about now?"

 

Suga composes himself first and pushes away from the table and walks quickly over to Oikawa and presses a kiss to his cheek and answers, "We were just talking about how cute you are."

 

A grin spreads across Oikawa's face and he wraps his arms around his boyfriend's middle, "I am pretty cute aren't I?" Iwaizumi groans and fakes a gag from the table as Oikawa and Suga Eskimo kiss. 

 

Oikawa pulls back and sticks his tongue out to Iwaizumi, "Don't be a meanie Iwa-chan. You're just jealous."

 

"Yup that's it," Iwaizumi mumbles from the table and Oikawa grins and turns back to Suga. He is about to kiss him just to bother Iwaizumi more when he sees that his already pale boyfriend has gone another shade whiter, his eyes wide with fear and he is slowly pushing Oikawa away. Oikawa stiffens slightly as Suga pulls out of his embrace. 

 

"Heh, Kou-chan what's wrong?" Oikawa laughs nervously and glances over himself trying to see why his boyfriend was backing away from him. 

 

Suga backs up to the kitchen table and moves over to Iwaizumi and grabs his arm, "Iwaizumi do you see what I see?" 

 

Iwaizumi glances from the hand on his arm and then over to Oikawa a smirk spreads on Iwaizumi's face, "Oh Tooru you better stay still..."

 

Now Oikawa is panicking he stills even more and lowers his breathing rate and whispers, "Why?" His eyes trail his body without moving his neck, "What's on me!?"

 

Iwaizumi stands and walks over to Oikawa Suga in tow clinging onto the back of Iwaizumi's shirt, "Now don't move..."

 

Oikawa stops the nervous fidgeting in his fingers and feet which only causes him to shake as he watches the two boys in front of him come closer. For safe measure Oikawa squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

Then someone shoves very hard into his back and shouts, "Oikawa there's a spider on you!!!" Oikawa flies forward screaming his arms flailing and his eyes staying shut. He crashes into someone else and continues to scream until he feels shaking from the person who is holding him and hears laughter. Oikawa peeks an eye open and stares up to the laughing face of his boyfriend. 

 

"I can't even tell you how funny you looked!" Suga says through his laughter. Oikawa grimaces and he hears his best friend laughing behind him. Oikawa straightens and shoves out of Suga's grip and marches down the hall and off to the bedroom. 

 

Suga covers his mouth to stifle his laughter and looks to Iwaizumi, "Now we've done it." 

 

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, "Big baby."

 

"I think you mean bug baby," Suga corrects holding down another fit of laughs. 

 

Iwaizumi threatens to laugh too but he starts to make his way down the hall after his friend, "Oh stop crying you baby! You would be laughing too if you had seen your face." Suga follows after Iwaizumi and finds that Oikawa has stopped in the hall and is standing with his arms over his chest a pout on his face. 

 

"You two are horrible," Oikawa complains. 

 

"You knew that already," Iwaizumi comments and Suga only nods in agreement. 

 

"I don't know why I ever let you two meet each other," Oikawa huffs and turns his face away from them. 

 

Suga holds down a smile and walks around Iwaizumi and over to Oikawa, "Come on what's the harm in a little prank, no one even got hurt this time."

 

"No one except for my feelings Suga-chan," Oikawa pouts.  

 

"I'm pretty sure your feelings are not their own person," Suga smirks. 

 

Oikawa reaches forward and grabs Suga's head and then pulls him into his chest, "Listen Kou-chan they are crying in there."

 

Suga listens to Oikawa's heart for a moment then smiles, "Aww you're right they sound like they need some attention," Suga turns his face and whispers into Oikawa's chest, "Are you going to be ok in there?"

 

Oikawa giggles as Suga's warm breath passes through his shirt, "I know what will make them feel better."

 

Iwaizumi groans, "Oh my god are you two done yet I thought we were going to get food today like we do every week."

 

"You need to tame your jealousy Iwa-chan," Oikawa looks over to his friend and winks. 

 

But the playful mood shifts very suddenly because at the moment Oikawa winks to Iwaizumi something else enters his field of vision. Something small and black and dangling from a thread. Oikawa watches very nervously as the spider lowers itself down and into Suga's hair. 

 

Oikawa lets out a small yelp and swats at Suga's hair. He misses the spider and ends up lightly brushing the top of Suga's head. Suga looks to him confused and Oikawa just points to Suga's hair and only manages to mouth 'spider'. Suga rolls his eyes and brushes in his hair. 

 

"Is this what I get for hurting your feelings," Suga rolls his eyes as he brushes through his hair. His fingers stop however when he hits something that most definitely is not his hair. He panics and flings his hand across his head sending the spider flying into the wall. Suga jumps and looks over to see the spider fall to the floor. Suga lets out a small squeak and jumps towards Oikawa who lets out another yell. 

 

The pair of them are clinging to each other and paralyzed in one another's grip watching the spider when Iwaizumi marches over and steps on it with his foot that is only covered in a sock. Suga frowns and releases Oikawa from his grip. 

 

"You killed it," Suga states throwing a hand up and glaring at Iwaizumi. 

 

"Iwa-chan why would you do that?" Oikawa asks still holding onto one of Suga's arms. 

 

"What?!" Iwaizumi shouts as he scrapes his foot along the floor. 

 

"You don't kill them Iwa," Oikawa explains, "You have to catch it and let it go."

 

"That's what we do," Suga explains staring defeated to the spot on the floor that is slowly becoming covered in spider guts. 

 

Iwaizumi stares at the boys in front of him in disbelief and partial annoyance, "You two are impossible." 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha yay! This was fun to write I should write one shots more often....


End file.
